Surrender
by gabbaXgabbaXhey
Summary: Surrender, surrender. But don't give yourself away.


**AN- Hellooooooo. I know some of the facts in this aren't 100 correct, but I'm doing the best I can. Any character that you don't recognize is mine and the ones that you do are J.K. Rowling's. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check on my computer. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

George and Eloise Norman met on their first day of Auror training in 1973 when George accidentally set Eloise's hair on fire during a lecture. She scolded him, telling him off and to never speak to her again, and in reply he asked her to dinner that night, not as a way of apology, but because he thought that her gray eyes were the most perfect thing in the world. Since that day, they began to create their unconventional future.

The Norman Family were not the most normal of all wizarding families. Both George and Eloise were known Aurors during the first War and were active members of The Order. Both George and Eloise were muggle-borns with distinct tastes for good music. At one point in their relationship, both of them would adorn muggle clothings, charm their hair various colors, stick safety pins in their ears, and visit punk clubs around England. Their home was in the epicenter of the wizarding world, Diagon Alley, and was decorated with modern furniture, pictures of them with both wizard and muggle celebrities, and framed records. Both supported the rights of werewolves and other magical creatures and refused to have any relations with Death Eaters or supporters of Voldemort. They also banned saying that silly nickname for the Dark Lord. He was gone and the world had nothing to fear, in the Norman's eyes. Yes, the Norman family was not as conservative as many wizarding families were in those days.

And the Norman children weren't that conservative either. George and Eloise had been blessed with five healthy and beautiful witches, each with their distinct personality. The baby of the family, Dahlia, had been the only one blessed with her mother's strawberry blonde locks, always tied in a ponytail. She loved reading more than anything in the world and like her sisters, had inherited her mother's terrible temper. It was easy enough to say to watch out for little Dahlia when she didn't get her way. Sweet little Dahlia seemed to be able to harness her anger to hurl objects without lifting a finger at whomever she was displeased. After all, she was only ten and still not able to use magic properly.

Then there was Jane. Jane was not very plain, no pun intended. Like her older sisters, Jane had received her father's dark hair, which she preferred to keep in a short bob. Despite being in her first year at Hogwarts, Jane was an ace at Potions. She loved to mix and match ingriedients to see what she got. Ever since she arrived at Hogwarts, Professor Snape seemed to be missing many vital ingriedients and many potions books and could not find them at all, or whoever was the one responsible for taking them. Jane had yet to be caught with any of these and planned on keeping it that way.

Before Jane was born, there was Bru (short for Bruia). Bru also had dark hair, which she kept at a shoulder length and had streaked with magenta (which she had purchased at a muggle drug store in London while she was visiting her grandparents). Bru was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and, next to the Maruauders, had the largest amount of detentions ever served by a student. It wasn't as if she looked for trouble, it just seemed that whenever she was coming back from "helping the house elves", a professor would catch her in a closed hall. Or that's what she told her parents. If they really knew that she and second year twins George and Fred Weasley were snooping around the castle and playing practical jokes, they would knock her block off. It was a good thing that she had somehow managed to be spectacular at charms and managed to get on the good graces of professor Flitwick.

The second oldest of the Norman sisters was Norah. For being a fifth year, Norah seemed oddly relaxed about everything. She kept her dark hair long and straight with blunt bangs and despite being calm, was quite wild. She was known throughtout the castle as "Nefarious Norah" and could be caught at any party on a weekend, dancing on couches with quidditch captains and prefects alike with a bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. She had many boyfriends, always alluring them with her shy routine, and had been caught many times by Filtch in a broom closet with whomever she was dating at the time. Like her younger sisters, Norah had a specific knack for a certain class. She was the top in her year at Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid always had her back.

Dancing right next to Norah on those couches with all those quidditch captains and prefects was her older sister Sloane. Sloane was the oldest of the Norman girls and quite a handful. Her dark hair was long and curled slightly and she was always considered to be the prettiest of the Norman sisters. Yet looks could fool anyone. Sloane was known throughout Hogwarts for being blantantly honest and at times, cruel. It seemed that she had been wronged by a liar when she was younger and refused to tolerate lying. Her sharp tounge and even sharper wit had became the stuff of Hogwarts legend. She was known as insolent, rebellious, snotty, and hysterical. Sloane Norman came with many tricks in her bag and one of them was being top in Defense Against the Dark Arts. While she never had one teacher that stuck for more than a year, she had earned the respect of professor McGonagall and no matter what sort of trouble she was in for being too honest, McGonagall always stuck up for her.

Yes, the Norman sisters were quite something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_April 30th, 1991_

"How long is the weather supposed to stay like this?"

"I don't know, I read in the Prophet that it's supposed to thunderstorm tomorrow afternoon and get really cold."

"Fuck."

Sloane Norman and her two best friends, Grier Wood and Liv Diggory, were lying in the midafternoon sun near the quidditch pitch. It had been ridiculously warm and the seventh years were taking a break from studying for their N.E.W.Ts to lie in the sun and bask in it before the normal spring weather took over. According to Grier, it wouldn't last long.

"So are we going to that party in the Ravenclaw commons tomorrow night? I heard it was going to be boss," asked Liv, who was letting her Marianne Averport Nailpolish for the Stylish Witch in Magical Magenta nails dry in the crisp sun and had finally let her blonde hair out of it's confining bun.

"I'm thinking about it. I heard Ryan Thomas talking about it and it sounded really sick. They're charming the room into a giant muggle club with one of those shiny balls and they somehow got all this firewhiskey from Rafferty Finnegan's dad," replied Grier, who was still in the process of painting her nails in Celeste Warwick's NailPOW-ish in Howling at the Blue Moon and kept her light brown hair in it's messy braid.

"Why would Ryan Thomas and Rafferty Finnegan be in on a Ravenclaw party? Everyone knows that Ravenclaw parties are really, really, exclusive and they don't let anyone who isn't in their house in on anything. Especially those two," said Sloane, who was blowing on her nails that were painted in Witch Weekly's Special Edition Nailpolish in Lily Potter Red.

"I happen to think that Rafferty is quite cute, thank you very much," said Grier in a huff. "And are we still going? I need to know because Ben Diggory keeps asking me out and we never have time to go anywhere and this would be the perfect chance."

Live rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you. One moment you're declaring how cute that dolt Rafferty Finnegan is and then the next minute, you're saying you want to go out with my cousin. Make up your mind or don't bother with Ben," Liv hissed. Grier just laughed.

"Honestly Livvy, I would never hurt Ben. But I'm just a girl who doesn't know what she wants and there are too many options out there. And no one has answered my question yet," Grier replied, blowing on her dark blue nails.

"Yeah, I think we should. I mean, we don't have that much longer until N.E.W.Ts, then graduation, then the real world. Besides, I'm not partying after this week. I need to get all my N.E.W.Ts to become an Auror," said Sloane, who was now lying in the sun with her eyes closed.

"I agree. Besides, Ben is-SLOANE, GET UP!" screamed Grier. Sloane sat up and opened her eyes to see what all the fuss was about, only to be knocked down by something flying at the speed of light.

"Fucking ow," Sloane said from underneath whatever knocked her down. She felt as if she had been hit by a car at 100 miles per hour and all she saw was darkness. She felt the heavy object get up off of her and she still saw darkness.

"OH MY GOD, YOU DICK! YOU FUCKING BLINDED ME!" She screamed at whatever hit her. "YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS," she continued.

"Your eyes are closed," the voice replied of whatever crashed into her said.

Sloane shook her head. "NO, YOU FUCKING BLINDED ME AND YOU CAN'T ADMIT IT," she replied, still screaming.

"Sloane, he's right. You must've closed your eyes when he flew into you," she heard Liv say. Sloane then realized that Liv was right and cracked open one eye to see someone standing above her, blocking out the sun. She opened the other eye.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, much quieter. She sat up and the person extend their hand.

"If anyone should be saying that they're sorry, it's me. I was the one who flew into you," he replied. She took his hand and he helped her up. She then recognized the mysterious UFO as the Gryffyndor seeker and captain, Charlie Weasley. The handsome, brave, smart, fucking smoking hot, every- girl- wants- a- piece- of- him, Charlie Weasley. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her with concern. "I got carried away trying to find the snitch and I didn't see you sit up so fast," he stated.

"I'm fine, I've handled worse," Sloane replied. Cocking her head to the side with recognition, she asked, "Aren't you in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I am. I'm also in your house. Sloane Norman, right?"

Sloane smiled. "Yeah. Charlie Weasley, correct?"

He nodded. "At your service, m'lady," he responded. Sloan just smiled again.

"Well, my lord, you're still holding onto my hand and messing up my manicure. And as punishment for knocking me down, almost blinding me, and ruining the first good manicure I've had in weeks, I demand you escort me to the party in the Ravenclaw commons tomorrow night," Sloane said. Charlie laughed.

"I suppose that is fair punishment, m'lady. I'll see you at eight in the commons. Until then, adieu," he replied. He picked up his broom and began his way back to the pitch.

Sloane just stood there, looking at his back fade into the distance. She then spun around to face a shocked Grier and a surprised Liv.

"Did I just ask Charlie Weasely out on a date?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," answered Liv.

"Affirmative," replied Grier.

Sloane let her jaw drop.

"At least he knows how to get you pinned underneath him," said Liv cheekily.

Sloane just punched her in the arm.


End file.
